Aki and Pie Preview!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Preview of the actual Story. Six Years before the Series began Aki Hinamori disappears and loses her memory in a terrible accident. After her return she slowly begins to understand why everything happened to her. I plan on making this filled with Suspense and Love ! I hope you read it when it comes online. Look forward to it! Aki and Pie will leave you wanting more! Enjoy !


Aki and Pie!

Shugo Chara Fanfic!

Ikuto Fanfic!

Preview!

Aki: You wouldn't know about me would you?! I lost my true self years ago! I will never be myself again! I lost the only people who cared for me! My true family didn't care how long I was gone! They thought of me as a disgrace!

Light Flashes

Tadase: Did Aki come home?

Amu: No. Papa and Mama are worried she ran away. I told them that she was Reiko and they freaked out. Now we are waiting for Reiko to appear again. I'm sure Easter will have her lay low because we are looking for her.

Tadase: Is that true?

Amu: Well you see Aki got lost one day and was attacked by a masked man. She was attacked really bad… Mama and Papa weren't mad because it wasn't her fault but she saw their distance as a sign that she had disgraced them for what happened. You see…

Light Flashes

Nadeshiko: Oh I see… Does Ikuto know?

Amu: I assume he does… But after the attack Aki was really distant when it came to me and Ami… She devoted her life to becoming an amazing singer. One day a man came and asked if he could show her voice to his son who was the head of Easter. Aki went with them and that was the last we saw of here. According to her after that the car crashed and Aki she was never the same. She lost her memory of everything even what had happened. But after she got home we looked into it… Aki's child was adopted by Utau and Ikuto's step-father but was supposedly his grandfather. The boy hasn't been seen though.

Light flashes

Ikuto: You know who you are?

Aki: *Nods* My name is Aki Hinamori. I am the oldest of the Hinamori children.

Light Flashes

Amu: Aki-Chan don't leave. *Aki looks at her stopping in her tracks* You think we thought you were a disgrace? We didn't! Mama and Papa loves you! Ami and me we love you too!

Aki: Then why did they have another kid after I left?! *She glares* They replaced me! How could they do that?! I was gone for six years and they replace me! How could they do that?!

Amu: Mama and Papa didn't plan Ami!

Aki: Huh?

Amu: Aki-Chan the you right now? Is that the real you?

Aki: I am not sure. I am Reiko Kobayashi.

Amu: *Holds out her hand* No your Aki Hinamori! Come home big sister. Your family needs you.

Aki: *Gasps and looks at Amu shocked* My family needs me?

Light Flashes

Ikuto: So I guess this is a new beginning huh?

Aki: Yeah.

Light Flashes:

Aki: Amu-Chan you don't have faith in me. That hurts you know. I am not that kind of girl anymore. I know I was a bad Character back then but I'm not anymore.

Light Flashes

Aki: My Heart~Unlock! *Aki spins around closing her eyes Rei goes into her egg and enters Aki's body and Aki spins around again and her dress appears on her and her hair ties into a ponytailed and a flower sits on the top of the pony tail and white boots and gloves appear and she poses smiling* Character Transformation: Sweet Spirit!

Rei: I am Rei! I was born first~!

Light Flashes

Aki: My Heart~Unlock! *Aki holds out her hand and Ren goes into her egg and enters Aki's body and jumps and wings spread out and she flies into light as she gets a black dress followed by boots and gloves of the same color of her dress and she twirls around and claps her hands and poses after flapping her wings and placing a hand on her hip flipping her hair* Character Transformation: Water Lily!

Ren: I was the fourth born from Aki-Chan.

Light Flashes

Aki: My Heart~Unlock! *Aki holds her arms to her side and Saki goes into her egg and enters Aki's body and Aki's eyes flash open as a pink dress appears on her body as her pink hair turns a light blue and she twirls around and she poses winking giving a peace sign* Character Transformation Lovely Dancer!

Saki: Second Born! Second Favorite! Shall I draw everyone? Or Shall I just draw? *Smiles at the guardians and they laugh with her*

Light Flashes:

Aki: My Heart-Unlock! *Aki smiles as she holds her hand on in front of her and Usagi spins around and goes inside her egg and enters Aki's body and Aki winks as bunny ears appear and she spins around and poses backwards as a bunny tail appears on her white maid dress

and a bunny hair pin appears in her pink hair and she winks and poses* Character Transformation: Sweet Usagi!

Usagi: Lets not forget me! I am her bunny loving side! *Winks and spins around wiggling her ears*

Light Flashes:

Aki: My heart, Unlock! *Aki spins around and Sakura goes into her egg then into Aki's heart and Aki's hair color turns to black as she gets a black Kimono and her hair blows in the wind and ties into a ponytail and Aki gets an X on her ponytail and Aki hugs her knees and poses* Character Transformation: Dark Love!

X-Sakura: Do you know your would be self? Do you know what you truly want to be? How could you go around saying that's who you believe you really are when you haven't even realized who you truly are.

Light flashes:

Aki: Everyone… Can I become who I really am? *Her Charas nod around her and she looks at the four of them and holds up Sakura's egg that is closed on the sleeping Sakura* My would-be self? Who am I really?

Light Flashes:

Aki: I won't let you. I won't let you hurt Ikuto anymore! I love him! *She gasps as Sakura's egg rises up next to her and it hatches*

Sakura: Aki-Chan that's the answer! Your Would be self is loving Ikuto and protecting him!

Aki: Sakura-Chan… *Holds her hand out to her and she smiles and touches her hand*

Sakura: Aki-Chan lets go?

Aki: alright!

Sakura: Right! *Giggles*

Aki: My would be Heart~Unlock... *Light surrounds her after and Sakura smiles and enters Aki's heart and Aki's hair color remains the same and she gets a pink Kimono and her hair ties into a pony tail and Aki spins around slowly as a music symbol appears as her ponytail and Aki opens her eyes and poses* Character Transformation: Sakura Love! *floats down and Amu and Tadase gasps at her* Amu-Chan lets do it together!

Amu: Right! *Jumps as Amulet Heart and Aki jumps too and they takes each other's hand spin around together and Amu returns to normal* My own heart, Unlock! *Amu and Dia fly into light as Dia enters Amu's heart and light appears around them and they spin around* Character Transformation: Amulet Diamond! *Aki and Amu smile* Together?

Aki: Together! *They hold out their hands out together*

Both: Wish Upon a Star! SHOOTING STAR SHOWER! *Light surrounds everyone and both hug Ikuto together and he returns to normal and gasps at them* Hi Ikuto-Kun~!

Narrator: Look for it soon~!


End file.
